Traveling optical tables have heretofore been provided. However, they have been subject to a number of disadvantages as, for example, they have had a tendency to droop in various positions which would cause distortion of the optical images. In addition, they have been subject to vibration during operation. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved optical table assembly.